


Comfort Level: Unlocked

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [32]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin has never really been the most warm and fuzzy individual, and she's always had a problem with letting herself relax into a touch, but with Patty, well...it might just be worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Level: Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "One falling asleep with their head in the other’s lap"

The door closes with a slam that Caitlin knows by now is probably more from exhaustion than anger, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she hears Patty pull her shoes off with a groan and the loud, dragging thumps of her footsteps as she trudges her way into Caitlin’s living room, only further confirming her suspicions. 

“Rough day?” she asks, not bothering to look up from her book, idly turning the page as Patty groans again in response, flopping down on the couch next to her. Caitlin opens her mouth to ask–sometimes talking helps, she knows–but before she can Patty rolls over and plants face-first into her lap, right in the space between her comfortably crossed legs, and Caitlin can feel Patty’s lips moving against her skin through her pajama pants when she speaks.

“You have _no_ idea.”

Caitlin tenses for a moment, the sudden contact catching her off guard, and she feels Patty tense in response, too, her body going still, like she’s ready to pull away at any second, like she expects Caitlin to…well, that’s the question, isn’t it? Do nothing? Stay like this, tense and uncomfortable and rigid as a board? It’s not that Caitlin is…cold, exactly, she’s just not all that open when it comes to physical affection, never really knows what to do with herself. It was like that with Ronnie–he’d been a cuddler, and she…hadn’t been. But this is different, this is entering even more unfamiliar territory, because she realizes with a start that she actually _wants_ to reciprocate. 

Just as she feels Patty start to pull away, a sad little sorry no doubt on the tip of her tongue, Caitlin places a tentative hand on her shoulder and shakes her head, and instead instead of pushing her away, motions for Patty to roll over so that she’s looking up at her, her head resting snuggly in Caitlin’s lap, blonde hair splayed out across her legs.

“This okay?” Patty asks, eyes a little uncertain, because their relationship is still pretty new, and the last thing she wants is to make her girlfriend uncomfortable; it’s pretty obvious Caitlin is a person who values her personal space, and somehow, in the light of the living room this kind of closeness feels so much more delicate, so much different than sharing a bed at night where it’s dark and private and easier to be vulnerable.

Caitlin just nods, gently running fingers through Patty’s hair and easing the tension in her body, suddenly intent on erasing crease between Patty’s eyebrows, the hard lines in her face from whatever the day must have thrown at her. Patty beams up at her with a toothy smile that makes her cheeks dimple–Caitlin’s favorite–and nuzzles into her hand like an over-grown cat. Caitlin takes this as a cue to keep going, and continues to run her fingers through Patty’s hair, building up a rhythm and occasionally letting her hand linger at the top of Patty’s head to drag her nails light as a feather against Patty’s scalp. It must be soothing, because at some point Patty’s eyes slip shut and her tired expression melts into something that’s much more relaxed.

“So, your totally horrible day,” Caitlin finally says, relaxing into the couch cushions, feeling perfectly cozy and wondering how she could’ve been so hesitant about this in the first place when it feels so nice. “Tell me about it?” 

Patty sighs and cracks an eye open, a soft little smile curling her lips all the same, and she does, talking and talking as Caitlin continues to run her fingers through her hair and make all the appropriate little ‘hmms’ and ‘hahs’ to show that she’s listening, until finally Patty trails off and shifts a little, hear voice heavy with exhaustion. By the time Caitlin realizes she’s done talking, it’s clear Patty’s already fast asleep. 

Caitlin smiles and closes her eyes, leaning her head back against the couch. She knows that this probably isn’t the most comfortable position to fall asleep in, and that her legs and back will probably hate her for it in the morning, but she’s so warm and sleepy and content that she can’t bring herself to care. She closes her eyes, lets out a happy sigh, and lets herself drift off to the quiet, reassuring sound of Patty’s breathing.


End file.
